


Focus Your Lust and Love on Me

by B_25



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_25/pseuds/B_25
Summary: Spike can't stop lustfully fantasizing about mares, triggering his greed despite his best intentions, growing him into a giant dragon. Not wanting to hurt his friends, he runs away... only to be found by Princess Celestia, grown to the same size.And the two, as giants, see what they can do about his problem.[Cover by the Great Raps | Link Here]





	Focus Your Lust and Love on Me

[center][b]Focus Your Love and Lust on Me[/b]  
[i]B_25[/i][/center]

It had been the mares. Those wonderful compressions of softness and goodness and feminine delight. Coming close to catch their scent—hugs lasting seconds too long to drink in rich perfumes—warned him first something had changed.

Spike didn't listen to the voice within, as he had learned to do for most of his childhood, for it spoke of ill things. To take more than needed, to indulge in the vices. Closing his eyes and clenching his fists, he'd breathe slowly, calmly, exhaling the weight of the bad feelings away. 

“Steppin' it a bit too close there, Spike.” He shook from his thoughts. Blinking of the eyes serving as an entry. He glanced to his side only to find it pressing into Rainbow Dash's barrel. His eyes turned upright as her soft feathers rubbed against his smooth scales. “Reckon you can dig it a little too the left? Rather not get a paper telling you to do a bit more than that.”

“Right, right! Sorry... sorry!” Spike laughed and laughed, stepping left and left, again and again, unable to stop laughing or stepping left. “Just got caught up in my head, y'know? I was thinking about some stuff, and then I started to step right. Right into you. How funny!”

“Spike, if you keep like that, you're going to—“

A dull thud rang while the pole vibrated. Spike at first blinked, aware then of the pain tingling through his snout. His heartbeat, and though his nose did not bleed, the blood soon coursed to somewhere else.

The two mares, Fluttershy and Rarity, sitting at the table in front of a cafe. 

“—walk straight into that pole.”

Now it was Rainbow's turned to blink, as she appeared in front of him, hovering, at eye level. Her face cute, inches away, the heat of her fur pulsated against his scales. Lips. Light blue. Firm though small. Little lubrication across their length. 

“You... do know I was kiddin', right?”

Spike gulped. “C-Course I did! Hahahaha.”

“Oh, my! Could that be?” No. No. No. The scratching of chairs against the ground rose to his ears. Not more mares. Perfect, little, lovable mares. “Darling! You simply must watch where you are going! Are you bleeding? I do believe that I have a handkerchief somewhere—“

“No, no! Good as all well.”

“I... beg your pardon?”

Rainbow Dash touched down on the grass, next to Rarity's approaching form—with Fluttershy a step behind her. Spike recalled a step at his eyes devoured the sights. Fluttershy slender and yellow; Rarity wide and plush; Rainbow lithe, muscular and slim.

[i]You know you can't resist this. [/i]

“Resist what?!”

“R-Resist?” Rarity said, earning a gasp from Spike, who covered his face with a claw, hiding all but a single eye set upon her. “Nopony has claimed such a thing. Maybe you should sit down. Let us examine your head for a moment.”

[i]Hooves running across your head. Soft, wide, and tickling. More than one head that could use that treatment. [/i]

“Miiight have joked about a restraining order with the guy.” The two other girls glared at Rainbow for a moment, enough to direct all gaze upon her for the moment. “What?! Was only kiddin'. 'Sides, everypony knows that Spike is the only guy never to try anything like that. Y'know, despite being a dragon and all that.”

“Rainbow!” Rarity snarled back. “[i]Please [/i]watch your tongue such delicate matters.”

“What matters?” Rainbow shook her head with a long sway of her mane. “Not like any of that matters to him.” She turned to the dragon. “Ain't that right, big guy?”

Only grass remained where the dragon once stood. 

“Drat!” Rainbow swatted the spades of green by her hoof as she tossed her gaze aside. “He was supposed to help me with the second phase of training.” She lightly shook her head. “I swear. Finally, the kid grows up only to—“

“Has he been doing that a lot lately?”

Rainbow blinked. Fluttershy spoke. She gazed at her. “H-How do ya figure?”

“Well, I couldn't help but noticed he's been doing the same with me as of late.” Fluttershy sat on her haunches, looking off to where the dragon had disappeared. Her expression tinged with concern. “Not that I blame him. But sometimes, he'll come over to help with the cabin and the animals, though when I go to make the tea...”

Rarity eyebrows narrowed together. “Now that you mention it, darling, it [i]has [/i]been a bit of a repeating behaviour back in the boutique.” Her head tilted to the side while her mind recalled a memory. “I must admit I got rather excited at the prospect of making an outfit for his growth. His muscles are, let us say, rather nice to measure repeatedly.”

Rainbow glared. “You doing something in that boutique we should be worried about?”

“Celestia, no!” Rarity shook her head with traces of venom lacing her words. “I would never do something like that with my dear Spikey-Wikey!” Moments passed, and a breeze then blew. “I would at least wait for him to be ready for the maturity of adulthood before initiating anything. All I've done is feel his arms with a couple of hooves... repeatedly.”

“Little measurements for the mind?”

“Hush.” Rarity exhaled. “Or else I will be forced to cast a pebble at you.”

Fluttershy had risen up while the two bickered, casting the first hoof forward—earning the call of Rainbow from behind her. “Yo! Just where you off to?”

She looked back from over her shoulder. “I'm worried about Spike... so why don't we see if Twilight has noticed anything as well?”

The girls looked to each other for a moment and, upon their eyes locking, their heads came to nod, and up and off they went, after the bizarre encounter with the absurd dragon of the town, in the hopes of helping him. 

[hr]

[i]It's not going to be enough, and you know it[/i]. 

“Can you [i]please [/i]not do this right now?” Spike gripped his erection with a claw, mindful of the tips of his talon from coming anywhere [i]close [/i]to his dick. “This is sort of an activity I like to do one on one.”

[i]Technically still the case.[/i]

“Hahahaha—shut up.” Spike closed his eyes, exhaling, doing his best to... pay any sort of compliment to the images of mares playing inside the screen of his mind. To Fluttershy's golden cheeks, which he pumped his dragonhood to, that her pink mane was like silk and utterly beautiful. “Can't you at least change your voice? Something not like a growl of a dragon? Bunny would be nice.”

[i]You'd enjoy yourself to the voice of a bunny? [/i]

[i] [/i]“I'm a weird dragon.” Spike threw his head back as his dick [i]hurt [/i]more than [i]pleasured [/i]him. “Don't pretend like we both don't know this. We work with what we got.” He tugged the inside of his cheek with his teeth, lightly biting down upon them. “Better working with a bunny than a masculine rock inside my mind.”

[i]I'm not evil. [/i]

“Says the masculine rock making me get off to my friends.”

Rarity's rump. Wide and round and wobbles—in a firm kind of way—when she walks. Of course, the spirals of her mane send him in a trance, the sophistication of her voice raising his soul. Her personality, will and ambitions, remarkable always. [i]But his cock sandwiched in the snug valley between those marshmallow flanks. [/i]

Spike came. Suddenly and with pain. Ropes of creamy white shooting from the slit of his head, pumping and splashing against the water of the toilet, odd droplets with in-frequent frequencies. With the deed finished, he collapsed, firm ass meeting polished floor, head rocked back while his chest heaved in tandem with his panting. 

And at once, images of Rainbow entered his mind, bent over by his arm, cock stuffed all the way inside her—

“C-C'mon! You can't...”

[i]Do you think mere ejaculation is enough to repress the basic reason for your existence? Dragons live to breed. To ensure their legacy and their strange and their scale live on. The reason you live now is due to your parents bearing this very instinct.[/i]

“I... refuse.” Spike leaned the back of his head against the door—one, of course, locked. “My friends matter more to me than some stupid instinct.” He continued panting. “I mean, I get it. It's just not for me. All that I've done with those girls, I... something I'm born with can't ruin what we [i]made [/i]together.”

[i]Noble words. But they won't hold for long. [/i]

Spike felt his cock receding into the slit on his crotch, feeling it twitched as it receded, letting him know it wouldn't be staying there for long. Slowly, pressing a palm against the floor, he rose, stumbling to his feet. “Yeah? And what do you mean by that.”

[i]Biology isn't done with you. Until you're a proper dragon and enacted on the function of your species... well, I'm as intelligent as, let us say, you are. So the answer won't take you long to discover. Enjoy yourself, Spike, for the pleasure and mastering of chaos has been the way of the dragons since the very first one. [/i]

“And I would rather rip my dick off than do [i]anything [/i]to my friends.” Spike turned to the door, gripping the handle tightly—squeezing the power of his tensions against it. With a crack, it snapped off, the claw rising to the blinking eyes. It snapped like a branch. “A-Anything conscious, that is.”

A brave resolution to his friends, that Spike knew, they would never know. 

[hr]

It'd been in the kitchen when he first fought himself, a claw wrapped tightly against his own throat, squeezing when Twilight's heavy ass bobbed in the air. He'd never noticed it before. Never on the lookout for the things that made a mare, well, a mare. 

And how they seemed so unaware of the things that made him go mad. 

“I knew I should have just called Applejack for plumbing advice,” Twilight's voice echoed from underneath the counter, her frame lodged in through the opened compartment, the mass of her ass wobbling around. Fat cheeks with slender curvature. Damn. “Spike? That you? Or Starlight?”

“It's... Spike!” Spike cried out the words while his claw gripped harder on his throat, air now a distant, long-forgotten luxury. His feet carried him closer to those purple buns, the way they rippled ever so slightly. The dewy divot between them, hidden beneath that silky chair. “Y-You... h-h-hide...”

“Spike?” The shuffling of metal against wood ceased, the bobbing of the butt stopping. “You okay? Sounds like you're choking.”

“...only...myself...” With the dance now over, Spike tossed his gaze aside, claw dropping from his throat. Finally, still, he gulped in the air while Twilight pulled out from underneath the counter. “Hmm! Ack. Sorry. Swallowed something the wrong way.”

“Are you sure about that... oh.” Twilight emerged from the miniature door only to stay where she had come, still, with ears perked, her head and neck craned all the way back. “Uh, Spike? What happened to you?”

He blinked with a sheepish smile. “W-What do you mean? Told you I—“

“Not that.” Twilight shook her head before casting a hoof in his direction, staring at his feet and slowly moving up his frame. “You. You're bigger. Like, way bigger.”

“What! N-No, I'm not.”

“You [i]so [/i]are.” Twilight finally came to her hooves and down to his body, finding herself coming only to his knees. “What happened, Spike!? Is this part of your natural growth spurt?”

“I... uh...”

“No, it [i]can't [/i]be.” Twilight cast her gaze to the floor. Thinking. She was thinking. “Garble and Ember and the rest are naturally grown—but you're [i]way [/i]bigger than them now.” She retracted a few steps away from him. It was the only way to make eye-contact. “Unless your greed came back.”

Spike threw his palms into the air. “N-Nothing like that! You can check my room all you want! I couldn't sneak a hoard in here without you knowing.”

“But something [i]is [/i]wrong, Spike.” Twilight blinked as she sat onto her rump, though even then, it elevated her an inch into the air. The fat of her flanks flattening over the floor, until only the taut muscles beneath pressed against the ground. “Can you tell me anything that's changed? Anything at all?”

Spike's eyes were down. Down. Between those thick thighs of lavender, so squishy and slender too, able to wrap around his head with softness and bury his snout so deeply in the place in-between her legs. Her scent. Lilac. It dominated the room. 

All the things he could do to her. Grabbing her by the hair and stuffing her muzzle down his crotch, finally something warm and tight and wet to thrust his hardness inside. Or flipping her down against the ground, lifting her behind by the tail alone, letting his cock absorbed lucubration from the wet fur of her fuzzy vulva. 

“S-Spike! What...”

“Huh?” Spike shook his head and the webs of fantasy, returning to the world. Something ached, hard and throbbing. Several feet away, Twilight sat with an expression of horror—slowly scooting away. “N-No! It isn't like that at all. It's... it's...”

Smaller. Tinier. Littler.

It had to be a dream. Some terrible nightmare chasing him into the waking world. Covering his face with a claw, one of his weary eyes closed—wondering how long it'd been since they'd been shut for longer than a few hours. The damn arousal chased him everywhere, kept him from sleeping.

In a mind delirious from lack of sleep, his instincts stole the show, the past few days and weeks and even months a long stretching blur. If only he could think straight, get some sleep, then maybe all of this wouldn't seem like a hallucinatory nightmare.

Suddenly, something welled within his chest. Green flames blew from his mouth, swirling into a scroll. It dropped, clattering against the floor. Rolling toward the mare, it bumped into her hoof. Twilight still didn't move an inch. 

“I-I have to go.” Spike turned around and away from the mare who, despite trembling in both fear and confusion, still lifted a hoof toward him. He approached the door—finding it reaching not only to his shoulders but halfway across them as well. “I-It can't be! Please. Please not like this!”

He threw his side into the frame at once, hoping to slide himself through the opening—only to become caught against it. He tried again, nearly in tears, each wasted effort shrinking the door by inches. No. He knew it was [i]him [/i]that was growing. Body and arms and dick becoming bigger. 

“Ack!” Spike's body blew through the wall, upon having applied a little more pressure—demolishing the frame as he blew through. Crumbles clattered against the ground while dust rose up in a cloud. Power surged through his frame, a delightful euphoria he utterly detested. “N-No. [i]Please[/i]. No more of this. [i]Please don't do this.[/i]”

Spike felt it. His spines rubbing against the ceiling of the hall, his frills brushing against the walls on either side, feeling his frame grow into the tightness of the corridor. There was no denying his growth. That if he stayed here, the castle would be crushed beneath him. 

He tried to ignore the sensation while he crawled forward. Within a few seconds, the hall had already become cramped for his size. Webs shot from the impact of his feet slamming against the ground. His talons dug into the flooring without having to try—like it were mere snow. 

And his dick. That had been the worst part. The way it blew through the cabinets and knocked down ornaments. His tired mind drank in the hazy pleasure coming from how every throb was enough to leave an indention in the hall. 

“Hello?!” squeaks of a voice creaked from down below, and before Spike could gaze down, he'd already felt it, the opening of a door beneath his abdomen, the light clattering of hooves against polished floor—his dick, massive and long, smacking into the soft and small mare and knocking her back on the ground. “A-Ack! What the hay!?”

Spike squeezed his eyes tightly as he continued to crawl, feeling his frame crack the walls around him as they quickly became too small to house him. He wanted to cry at the feeling of batting a mare with his cock. That he could so easily grab her and [i]please don't do this![/i]

The light of the outside world glinted against his eyes. Reaching the entrance of the castle, he didn't hesitate to throw his whole body against the front of the castle, completely destroying the wall as he came crashing through it. 

The ground changed beneath him. 

“Nnngh...” The smooth ground changed to the hardness of earth, something which drew a pleasant exhale from his lungs... though something was off. The growing dragon raised his head, seeing, around the width of muzzle five mares standing around his size. “Mmhmmm?”

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the sight. Currently, his head alone occupied the path to the castle. Around his sharp muzzle, all his friends had gathered, looking at him, confused and concerned. 

“N-No... go!” But why should he let them go? Five beautiful little mares. They could make a circle around his crotch and start stroking at his base, getting ready for— “You girls need to g-go...”

With a groan, Spike pressed his large claws against the ground. He nearly took up a lawn with each palm as he pushed himself to sit on the back of his legs—letting his personal spire quiver above the five friends. They were minuscule against it. Toys meant to tease.

Wordless. The five friends all looked at him with a mix of horror and something else. He croaked. Where were the proper words to say? To explain and express everything? All he produced was fear. Being just him, right now, scared all these ponies. 

Looking over his shoulder only showed the destroyed opening of the castle, of the mare he scared and the other he hurt. Even while he sat there, he grew bigger, the tower of his cock sprawling upward to these little ponies. He feared it as much as they did—even if they were nothing in its shadow.

[i]I-I can't stay here, [/i]Spike thought as he slowly rose up, feeling his height reach over the castle. His dick bounced outward from the movement, covering the path leading to the street in its shadow. Grab it. Yank it. Shower them. [i]It's the same as before! I... I can't contain it! I'm the threat and... I need to get out of here... I need to leave.[/i]

Spike could only cast a glance down to the ponies gathering by his massive feet, almost too scared to move them in fear of hurting them. All he could do was turn, spotting the endless fields outside of town. Safe. 

Out [i]there [/i]would be safe for him. 

“I'm sorry,” the words left him. “I can't be here.”

And then he turned. Lifting one foot after the other, he ran away, each step sinking into the earth without meaning too—like it'd been made of snow. He tried to not let them see him cry. He'd figure something out, he was sure, when he could ditch this arousal and finally... finally find some sleep. 

But he would have to leave.

And he didn't know, as his feet carried over the small buildings and filling up the lanes in-between, how long he would be gone for. Only everyone was better for it. 

[hr]

“Twilight! Twilight, are you here!? C'mon, Twilight, answer us!”

Twilight returned to the world with a shake of her head, feeling her body light against the floor. Rubble surrounded her, bits of everything laid on the floor. With a blink of her eyes, she caught sight of the scroll rolled on the floor. 

With her magic, she picked it up and opened it, letting its bottom unroll. 

[i]Dear Spike,[/i]

[i] As you may no doubt know, certain changes are occurring inside of your body. While there is no cause for fear, I would rather thankful if you could appear at Canterlot Castle at your earliest convenience to discuss certain matters.[/i]

[i] Please reply as quickly as possible. [/i]

[i] ~ Princess Celestia[/i]

Twilight was charging her horn before her next action would be and, even as her friends came flooding into the destroyed room, her spell completed anyways, consuming her in a flash, transporting her somewhere far away. 

It took a few seconds for the magic to drop her on the carpet of the castle, stumbling a few steps. Within the throne room, guards rushed against each other, rushing, while one sat still upon her throne. 

“P-Princess Celestia!” Twilight called amidst the crowd of guards, squeezing through them to reach the small staircase before the throne. At once, her mentor rose her head from the scroll she was composing. “I need your help!”

Princess Celestia floated the quill and scroll away from her muzzle, setting the two aside before turning her muzzle back—only to feel her chest occupied by the smaller mare. She smiled at once, wrapping a wing around the little one. “It's okay, my student. Relax now. You are safe.”

But Twilight rubbed her face against the wall of white fluff, burying herself deeper against it while the seconds ticked by. “N-No. It's Spike!”

“Spike, you say?” Celestia expression narrowed for a second, as if realization something, before dipping her muzzle and nuzzling the top of Twilight's head. “You don't have anything to fear from Spike, Twilight.”

“I-It's not like that!” Twilight peeled her face away from her mentor, finding herself still tucked in by white wings. “It's his greed again! He grew, and then his... his... his [i]thing [/i]came out, and then he crashed through the castle, and then he...”

“Now, now.” Celestia pressed the back of Twilight's head with a wing, letting it rest gently against her chest. Lightly hushing the mare into calming down, she stroked her back, easing the tremors beneath the skin. “Spike then. He's... grown into a proper dragon again?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And did he immediately try destroying the town?”

Celestia felt Twilight's muzzle swipe across her chest.

“Did he seem scared and saddened by everything happening?”

White fur brushed up and down. 

“It seems like he hasn't grown into a proper dragon at all, has he?” Celestia asked the question with the lightest of laughter, feeling an exhale against her coat. With the tip of her wing, she peeled the smaller mare back—enough for her to sit on her own again. “I had a feeling something like this might have happened. Though its timing has caught even me by surprise.” 

Celestia rose from her post, tall on four legs, stepping past her student. She descended the steps with grace and composure, her presence calling attention to all within the room. Once she had reached the ground, all the racing guards had either slowed or stop, every gaze set on her. 

“Has everypony gotten over the commotion?” Princess Celestia asked the question without the slightest bit of sarcasm, a kind of question that, only with her genuine concern in her tone, could have been taken as sincere by all. “I am pleased to announce that there is currently no threat to Equestria. But, for the moment, I must leave to take care of a few things.”

Celestia watched all the guards bow before her and, with a small smile tugging at her lips, turned around to the student she'd left on the throne. “Until further notice, all future commands will be given by either Princess Twilight Sparkle or Princess Luna.”

She then began down the carpet with the tip of her horn starting to glow. “For the moment, however, please send several units to Ponyville. One to asses damage, another to calm any frightened ponies, and a third to establish a plan of restoration. Dismissed.”

And with a glow, she was gone, princess and dragon, now missing. 

[hr]

Spike huffed as he strode through the planes of ground, not daring to glance around him for the tops of mountains ceased to please him. But after a few seconds more of endless walking, he finally stopped, his towering figure closer to the clouds.

“This sucks.” With a sigh, he fell to the earth, feeling the bottom of his body dig into the grass and reveal the dirty beneath. He then leaned back into the side of a mountain, reclining against it. His massive head settled near its peak, something which he lazily looked upon. “Oh, look. I reached the top of another mountain.”

He hovered his claw over the tapered top, it looking more made of ice than rock, easily able to snap it off like an icicle. Still, he touched the top. Another mountain climbed. Once done, he laid his claw over the mountains back, feeling his wrist decimate countless trees and other such things as it rested against its slope. 

“What am I going to do...” Spike laid his other claw over his face, tired, wanting to sleep. Aching came from his cock again. Constant but in the distance. Letting him know it was there—and that nothing he could do would make it [i]not [/i]there. “There's no way I can go back home. Even if... beating off was enough. I can't chance all of this happening again.”

And there was the matter of his thoughts. Those desires of his friends he'd never seen beyond beauty. He didn't like thinking about them. Not when he was like this. So horny, so big and strong and powerful, [i]able [/i]to do as he pleased. 

“If I keep close to them... I may end up going back.” Spike rolled his head against the mountain, wiping out a plateau with a few swipes. He didn't mean to, but despite that, paved imprints of spines now covered the mountain. “No. I [i]need [/i]to get away as far as possible. There can't be any risking that!”

Spike picked himself at that, raising to aching legs and hollow frame. His body fought him every inch on the way up, craving to pass out against that mountain. But he couldn't chance being so close to life. He needed to go to a place barren of any kind. 

“The Badlands.” His claws raised, wiping the underside of his eyes. “There isn't anyone I could hurt there. Maybe, if I can get used to this size, maybe f-find a way to—“

“Don't you know its impolite to leave without saying goodbye to your friends?”

Spike exhaled. That voice. It sung behind him, sweetly and motherly, with a pitch equally as deep as his own. It wasn't due to the mare herself, no, but rather, the price of... being giant size. But [i]it couldn't be[/i].

“P-Princess Celestia?” Spike turned around to the sight of the mare, of the alicorn standing before him, tall and sprawling backward, taking up acres of land simply by standing still. Her muzzle reaching his chin, the two almost... equal. “How are you... but what are you... I... u-uh...”

Without knowing what to do next, his knee dropped into the earth, creating a crater around it. His head hung down as his eyes snapped open, watering up at having done something wrong in front of one great and grand. “I-I'm sorry.”

“As you should.” Princess Celestia hovered over his kneeling frame, her shadow blanketing him. It'd been the first thing to do so in a long time. “There are few reasons to leave so suddenly without saying nothing. I'm afraid, Spike, that this does not qualify.”

“W-What do you mean!” His head whipped up at once, the rest of his body keeping knelled while he threw a claw out to the side. “Didn't you hear what happened to Ponyville? I grew into a freaking dragon again and nearly demolished the castle!”

Celestia's muzzled hovered above, straight and still, while her eyes kept cast down on him. “Structures and buildings can be rebuilt. New materiel can always be found. But as for a lost friend...”

Spike shook his head. “It's more than that!”

“Is that so?” Celestia sat on the ground. Two fields swallowed by her flanks. “Then, please be a dear and explain.”

“I... uh... y-you see.” How the hell was he supposed to explain all that happened? Words wouldn't do him any good. If they failed him there, then they would fail them here. If this was the end, then might as well reveal everything. “It's because of this.”

Spike fell onto his ass as lands beneath were snuffed out beneath his weight. His cock throbbed in the open air, proudly between his legs, twitching in pain. “It's weird, embarrassing, and absurd. But this thing has been the source of my problems for this last while.”

“I see.” Princess Celestia examined his cock from the feet—[i]miles to anyone else[/i]—separating them, not seeming mad or angered or surprised by seeing it. She raised a colossal hoof to cover her muzzle. “So when I asked for you to report any strange occurrences within your body.”

Spike slumped forward with a sigh. “I'm... sorry. I didn't [i]mean [/i]to lie to you. It's just... the changes were much more than I could handle. If it was simply starting to find some of my friends attractive, then [i]maybe [/i]that would have been okay.”

Celestia continued to listen. 

“But I also can't outright lie to you,” Spike said. “I was losing sleep, and my dreams were of all the things I'd do to my friends. Not that... I would actually do anything.” He lifted his head with both eyes glowing brilliantly green. “The things that I thought and felt. What I so nearly ended up [i]doing.”[/i]

[i] [/i]He gazed at Celestia sharply. “I can't risk that. Give me a scroll, and I'll write everyone a letter. But while I'm like this—I'm a threat to everything. Until I can find someone to be with—“

“Someone, to be with?”

Spike scrunched his eyes shut. “It's... something my body's been telling me. It's because I haven't been with anyone that I'm... feeling this way.”

“You're seeking to reproduce.”

Spike chuckled. “This is.” He pointed a talon at his member. “But, this is not.” He then pointed at his heart. 

“It wouldn't do you much good anyway.”

Spike blinked. “What do you mean by that?”

“I must admit that you are rather spoiled when it comes to mares, Spike.” Princess Celestia laid her hoof against the ground, letting her gaze locked with the dragon. “Unlike other dragons, where females are not plenty, they're not, as I would say, [i]repressed [/i]as you.”

Spike couldn't bring himself to laugh but gave a tired smile. 

“But if you're going to allow me to assume for a moment here, you've been feeling a lot of things toward your friends, haven't you?” Princess Celestia rose to her hooves once more, patches of land dropping from the spheres of her flanks. “Naughty things meant to bring one shame. Sources of energy you've since denied.”

“Tried doing, um, y-you know.” Spike nearly put his claws up as the mare approached him, a step closer than he would like, her hooves crushing into the ground between his feet. “Nothing else I could really do to get rid of it. U-Until it became too much.”

“And now you're awfully big from all that storing up.” Celestia leaned her muzzle down to his face, only inches away. “Now tell me what it is you plan to do?”

“I... don't know.” Spike gazed to the side of her long frame, seeing the tops of further mountains and the planes of land scattered beneath them. “Getting as far away from this place seems like the best idea. Nothing matters after that.”

“Not even your friends?”

“I don't want to leave them.” Spike shook his head as he remade eye contact with her. “But I don't want to hurt them either. We both know keeping at this size, in this state... it's bad enough I'm already a dragon. If I did anything to them—I'd much rather tear off my own arms than let anything happen to them.”

Celestia smiled. “There's one thing I admire about you, Spike.”

He broke from his daze. “Huh? And what's that?”

“How you're willing to deny yourself for your friends.” Celestia leaned in close, inches too close, the warmth of her lips upon his own. “But it appears you've been punishing yourself all this time.”

“O-Of course I have.” Spike reeled his neck all the way back, that was, until he could no longer. Celestia was standing over him, her hooves dug on either side of him—one having sunk into a ravine and greatly widening it. “What else am was I supposed to be doing?”

“This.”

An act followed that word. Two lips coming and pressing against his own, soft but firm, the fur coating them a tickle anything but unpleasant. Spike melted to them. The tired weight he bore, that haze of arousal the blurred the world around him. For it to be gone and him to be free would please him indeed. 

“Mhmm... I can taste your inexperience.” Princess Celestia pulled inches away, using the space to bop his snout with an edge of her hoof. “You don't have to worry. It's rather cute.”

“I... you... why would...”

“Why would I do this? It's simple! You've become a rather handsome dragon as of late, have you not?” Celestia leaned in for a quick kiss, though this time, his lips followed an inch once she left. “And you need my help. Lost in the world of lust and love. It's all so confusing for you.”

Celestia went in for another kiss, only this time, a palm raised before her muzzle. Behind it, Spike was shaking his head. Eyes pleading with their soft glow. “Please. No more. Don't do this.”

She blinked. “And just why not? Do you not enjoy it?”

“I won't be able to stop myself.” Spike gulped as he leaned back. “You're freaking Princess Celestia. Being able to... to do this with you at normal size would have already broken me. But at this size I... I don't think...”

“Don't think you'll be able to keep your claws to yourself?” Celestia pressed her muzzle against his palm, laughing sweetly into it. “Sorry, dear. But I'm afraid that's the whole point of this. You're supposed to enjoy me.”

Spike turned his head left for a moment, able to see, in the great distance beyond, the town from which he fled. The footprints covering acres that led to here. Could any of those tiny ponies see them now?

“This spell is the spell I used long ago to defend these lands, Spike.” Celestia nudged his claw out of the way that, by the time he looked at her again, their snouts were already touching. “So we can afford to have some fun in them. Mare or stallion or dragon. Everyone needs to blow off steam.”

She retook his lips. One of her hooves lifted from the land and pressed down on his shoulder, gently guiding him to the ground. His back crashed over that ravine and obliterated a patch of woods beneath his scales.

Spike moaned... losing himself... his mind finally failing... desires taking over. His claws lifted from the ground to the sides of Celestia's barrel, enjoying the pristine white fur caressing his palms. Rubbing slowly against them, he ushered her to the ground. 

[hr]

“Tellin' you,” Rainbow grunted while her wings burned, her legs wrapped around the barrel of her friend. “The tracks end over the side of his mountain! If we don't catch him—then they might not be any catching him ever!”

“I still ain't sure about this, Rainbow!” Applejack called from below. “There's a chance the boy doesn't want to be found! We all know he'll come around. Best we wait for proper search parties!”

Rainbow only shook her head. They flew around the side of the current mountain, tall enough for them to be unable to catch its peak. But something about its front, how so many trees were broken and smashed. “T-Think we're close.”

They came around a mountain only to face another. Two, in fact. One laying on top of the other. Rainbow Dash stopped hovering in the air upon catching sight of the sprawling giants, slowly lowering to the ground as her eyes had gone wide—refusing to shut. 

“Whoa, nelly.” Applejack seemed equally awestruck as both touched down on a hill nestled before the open fields of land. In the distance, another proper mountain loomed. In the long stretches of land between them, though, the two giants nearly took up every inch and mile. “I... now that can't be right.”

Rainbow Dash fell to her belly at once, forced to gaze upon the sight in the distance, of the two colossal heads devouring her vision. Bigger than any boulder, the massive mare and giant dragon engaged in a lip lock contact that left their eyes closed. 

Claws searched along the expanse of the mare's side while her hooves felt over the lands of muscles his body provided. Hotter. Each of their bodies blew heat greater than what the current winds could produce. 

“Mmhmmm.” Celestia broke the kiss upon rising, only slightly, giggling down at the panting dragon. “Hope you saved up everything you've repressed. It's been a long time since I've resolved anything this way. Express everything, my dearest.”

Rainbow Dash could hardly believe the size of the muzzle that ate up the horizon, or how those words belonged to her princess. Much harder was the hard spire of shaft sporting from the dragon's crotch, taller than any tower and harder than any too.

The soft sky of fuzzy white came crashing into it, smothering it between the softness of fur and her belly against the hardness of his scales and abs. With his shaft sandwiched, she cooed, her frame rocking against his, shaking the foundation of the earth.

“Hahaha.” Rainbow gazed to her right to where Applejack was supposed to be. “Don't suppose you've seen... anything like... like...”

Rainbow Dash found her words trailing off upon finding Applejack a few feet away, setting on her ample orange flanks with a hoof dipped between her thighs. She teased at her special place, seeing towering dragon cock caught by a giant mare too much for her body to repress. 

She wanted to say something, casting a joke at her friend's expense, but really, seeing the giant couple go at it had already sent a few shivers coursing inward as well. Knowing these two godly titans were going at it, unaware that they were there, how great their size was—so much of them that could hardly be compressed by such eyes and minds. 

Pleasure, mind-numbing pleasure was the only way to express what they saw and felt. It's why when Rainbow rose to her hooves, she came to her friend's side and, leaning her chin on Applejack's thigh, sweetly asked if there was anything she could do to help. 

Applejack, upon bringing a hoof to the back of her head, then pressed her muzzle into her crotch, flicking up into the awaiting lips. It was there Rainbow was held, forced to eat out the mare like she'd done plenty of times before. 

Only, those times before, she'd never been forced. 

[hr]

Celestia delighted in all the pleasure she drank from the poor boy, all his good intents finally laid to rest. She'd dearly missed the more primal times of her life. Lovemaking taken to the extreme. 

She'd been a good princess for a while, and now, it was time to enjoy herself as a mare. When she rose from the dragon, she did so tugging at his bottom lips. She trotted away from him, that was, raising her forelegs to hug the mountain against her chest.

She felt him. Through the rumbles of the land, his form rising and coming closer, her hindlegs twitching in anticipation. Feeling two claws rest on her flanks, her hips bucked up into his hold. Then something hot pressed underneath her bottom. Long and hard and juicy and filling. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Celestia flicked her tail up and against his cheek, teasing him to where her delights laid. She could feel her own warmth. The hotness leaking from her place of sweetness. How it burned slightly at her coat. “Your arousal will properly be done once you are with someone.”

Then it came. His fat head brushing around her opening, slightly agape with her clit winked out, wishing to claim something. Slowly, softly, he pushed himself inside. Every inch of her warm tunnel clenching around his length. Tightening around his girth. Milking his delicious hardness.

“Just like that.” Princess Celestia rolled her head back. “Let's make this mountain crumble, shall we?”

Celestia gasped in delight as the dragon pushed inside of her, wrapping her forelegs around the top of the mountain for support as she pressed her chest against it. Despite its softness, it curved into the rock with the shape of her slope. 

Every thrust built in speed, stronger in pressure and intensity, his crotch smacking against her snowy mounds, rocking her frame into the mountain. Thunderous booms quaked from the landscape, rubble and stones falling down its height. 

“Mmmhmm! Keep it like that, Spike, keep it like that!”

Celestia loved it. Feeling the dragon's claws clamp onto her flanks as he welled her softness between the gaps of his digits. Unlike hooves, his talons kneaded her flanks with percussion and pleasure, tingling them with a delight she'd since longed for. 

Thrust after thrust, her body rocking against the mountain harder and harder. It was without shame she backed her read into his pumps, milking his raw pushes for all they were worth. Slowly cracks formed in the fissures of the level of the mountain she hugged—until her colossal body smashed through it in an avalanche of rocks and wood.

[hr]

Applejack should have felt fear of watching the two giant crash through an entire mountain, the shock wave blasting her face and rocking her rump on the ground. But as Celestia laid back, her body carved down the middle of the mountain—the colossal dragon clambered over her. 

Way back, where the side of towering rock still stood, behind it, their bottoms loomed in the distance. His giant cock arched from the sky, probing the expanse of fuzzy white crotch in search of its prize—penetrating, in a slow sink, between the two mounds capable of swallowing a whole field with ease.

“Now ain't that somethin', alright.” Vaguely aware of the pressure mounting against her hoof, Applejack simply pressed harder on the back of Rainbow's head as her tight muzzle dug around at her moist entrance. “Keep eatin'. You can come up for air in a second. Looks like the duo are gettin' to the good part.”

Spike's sprawling spire of hot pink sunk further between the white hills, causing the rest of the mare to squirm against the ground, sending rumbles coursing in every direction from her mere movements. 

The rest of the dragon hovered over her, hungrily taking at her lips, his body laying against her one, one claw cupping her cheek while another fell on her flank. She squirmed against him, rocking her hips and frame to press against him harder even for a second. 

Their beads of sweat crashed against the ground, coursing greater than any river. 

“Thinkin' they're about to...” Applejack ditched words as her hoof rubbed Rainbow's head up and down her cunt, bucking her crotch harder against her friend's face—knowing she'd have to pay later for it. But as the massive crotches in the distant thumped against each other harder and quicker, like to stretches of lands slamming against each other, suddenly locking tight.

The dragon roared within their kiss as the pillar of his dick buried itself deeply within the princess, its girth expanding in a ripple before shrinking, growing again while another ripple coursed downward. It didn't take long for the lake of cum to come gushing up, spilling out from the split and flowing lazily down the giant mare's thighs. 

And Applejack equally did the same, feeling herself finish then and there, torrents of cum splashing onto the muzzle of her friend while a waterfall of the stuff poured in the distance. The dragon crashed to the right at once, destroying the mountain as he rolled into it, its collapse pelting his body with pebbles.

Applejack then laid back, panting, relieved of her pleasure. The cool grass helped with her heated body. The sky above was clear and blue and, while it soon kept blue, wasn't very clear—unlike the orders quickly given. 

“You owe me, big time.” Rainbow hovered her rump over the heaving mare, teasing her with the sight of her glistening folds. “Chow time.”

She then sat on Applejack's face. 

[hr]

Spike laid on the ground, panting, trying to smile through it. The weight of dread had been lifted from his body, leaving him feel [i]free [/i]instead of hollow. The building tension in his crotch finally broke in a creamy climax that emptied him of that which plagued him. 

“Forgetting something?”

He gazed to his right to see Celestia snuggling next to him. Her great coat caught with dust and rock and trees and other natural things, but as a whole, still rather clean. Sweat collected in her fur. Though her mane no longer flowed, its strewn appearance of messy pink was delicious to the eye. 

Spike replied. “I feel like I'm supposed to do something here.”

“Correct.” Celestia snuggled against his side, laying her muzzle upon his body, resting her cheek against his pec. “Wrapped your arm around me and hug me close.”

Spike did as ordered. It felt like breaking the law to touch someone so perfect, hugging them close to his side. Here they laid in what was once a mountain, destroyed by their lovemaking. Its rubble was now their bed. “You sure all of this is alright?”

“There may have been another way to resolve your problem.” Celestia's muzzled rolled upon his chest, inching close enough to kiss underneath his chin. “But none so interesting as this. In addition to that... I could see you'd needed something like this.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Doesn't it surprise you, that upon realizing your friends as mares, you at once felt immediate shame?” Celestia snuggled back into a place on his chest warmer than anywhere else. Just above his heart, a spot of pure heat. “That you couldn't have asked any of them out? Only taking guilt in recognizing their features?”

“Didn't want to only see them for their features,” Spike replied while gazing to the sky. Even though he had a snowy white field of a body laid over his own, he still felt... lighter. “Which was what my mind had me so screwed upon.”

“It's okay.” Princess Celestia rubbed her hind hooves together, using the other to slip off her golden shoes. “But now you know there are mares okay with you wanting to be with them.” She snuggled close against him, letting her eyes slowly close. “But you're mine for now, okay? At least, until we find a way to take some size off you.”

Spike rested his head against the ground, letting his eyes close as well, finding, with a mare resting against his body, that his mind was now clear. That long blur now gone; tension faded from his body. Wrapped in the softness of the princess, all he did was lose himself, to sleep, and slowly started to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first got into the fandom, I had also gotten into a new school, one with a twenty-minute bike-ride. I don't know [i]why[/i] I had this idea then. Only that fics where Spike runs away and all his friends miss and look for him, were currently my jam. 
> 
> I'd been riding from school when the idea struck of Spike, having run away due to some reason, curled up in a hole beneath a bank. Somehow, the gorgeous white muzzle of Celestia appeared at the opening of the tunnel. 
> 
> Gently, they talked as she slowly talks him out. 
> 
> That was my first ever connection between Celestia and him. 
> 
> [hr]
> 
> It'd been Bronycon when the idea first occurred. Lord Legion, upon hearing the preaching of my religion—[i]be a bro; write micro[/i]—he told me of a particular art piece I'd never seen before. 
> 
> It was of Princess Celestia, grown large, all so she could be on eye-level of the dragon lord. For whatever reason, the idea of Celestia turning giant to see a familiar friend interested me.
> 
> Thus, having her grow big, to help out a friend... well, something clicked. My first goal was to write a story where Celestia helps Spike out of a tough time and, though my tastes have become more twisted since my innocent beginnings—some things leak through. 
> 
> Of course. The story is hastily written. And unedited. But hey, I wanted to write something for fun. With that done, it's time for bed.
> 
> Sorry for the weird A/N. Usually, I'm more on point with this crap. 
> 
> Guess I'm changing. F'naaaaaa.


End file.
